Closer Encounters
by PaleSakuraBlossom
Summary: To think that all these years, Lucy would fall in love with Natsu. But the realization came too late when he chose Lisanna. What would be the consequences of going back in time and repeating the same date she rejected him over and over again until she gets it right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Regrets

"_Why is unrequited love always the saddest?"_ Lucy thought as she got ready and ate breakfast. She loved him so much it was painful. If only she could go back to that time…

"Hey Lucy," Gray called out.

"Hey Gray!" she replied, snapping out of her reverie .

"Heading to the guild?" he asked giving her a grin.

"I was planning on it," she said flashing him a bright smile.

"Then I'll walk with you. Have you heard the news?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," Lucy quickly replied always eager for a juicy piece of gossip from the guild.

"Natsu and Lisanna are engaged," he stated simply.

Little did he know that those five simple words could paralyze and knock the wind out of her. Gray was worried whenever her cheery grin was replaced by a pale sick look.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah. It shocked me that's all," she lied.

They walked in silence until they reached Fairy Tail.

As Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild hall, she was greeted with the familiar smell of sweat, alcohol, and men. Even though it was nothing fancy, it was the closest thing she had to a real home and family. Surprisingly, no one had started a fight because they were all in a circle around…Natsu and Lisanna.

The entire guild was happily congratulating them in their own way. Elfman was boisterously yelling his congratulations while Mirajane was simply smiling happily because her little sister was getting married. Levy, Droy, and Jet were giving their well wishes in their own goofy way. A half-drunk Cana was mumbling out something to the extent of well wishing. Makarov pulled on Laxus making him congratulate his girlfriend's little sister. Lucy loved seeing them all so happy but the sick feeling in her gut wouldn't go away.

She couldn't deny it, Natsu and Lisanna made a perfect couple. Interestingly, Natsu had calmed down since he had started dating Lisanna because she had always brought out the best in him. Even though the entire guild was congratulating them, they were sitting at a table completely and utterly absorbed wigh each other. Lisanna would laugh at almost everything he said while Natsu would blush whenever she smiled at him. Occasionally, Lisanna would kiss him softly on the cheek making him turn an even brighter shade of magenta. Lucy could hear Lisanna teasing him that his face was now the same color as his hair. Lucy was definitely sick now.

Erza came over to Lucy and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She knew all about the crush Lucy had on Natsu. She quietly whispered in her ear,

"Lucy we can go somewhere else if you want." Erza suggested, concerned.

"Erza, thanks but I'm fine." she replied while flashing a bright smile at Erza.

Erza knew it was fake, but she couldn't push Lucy to do anything. Although most people believed Erza to be a tyrant with an iron fist, she really wasn't. She truly wanted what was best for her friends and others. That sometimes involved her staying out of their problems. Leaving quietly, she smiled sadly at Lucy.

Lucy hated herself for lying to Erza, but….she couldn't appear weak _now_ of all times. The entire guild loved her but viewed her to be weaker than her friends. It made sense considering, Ezra was and S-Class wizard, and Gray and Natsu were definitely two of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards. She felt weak and insignificant. Well at least, her personal life was together, right? Wrong. Her nearly perfect relationship with Loke was slowly deteriorating, her relationship with her father had taken a turn for the worse, and worst of all she was fighting with Natsu.

"_Natsu…"_ she quickly snapped out of her reverie. This was no time for daydreaming about the one man she _truly_ loved. About a year ago, she would have never admitted it but after what happened there was no denying it.

Swallowing her pride, she walked up to Natsu and Lisanna with the best smile she could muster.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed embracing them both. She could feel Natsu stiffen at the embrace. It was to be expected…after the fight she didn't know if anything would ever go back to normal.

"Thanks so much, Lucy." Lisanna gently replied. Even though she was marrying Natsu, Lucy couldn't hate her. She was always so kind and gentle.

"Thanks." Natsu mumbled out while glaring at her.

Lucy sighed. The worst was over now except she felt extremely dizzy and faint. She quickly grabbed the table, happy that no one had seen her. After that, she went over to the bar and grabbed a beer. Although she was under age no one noticed her. She rushed outside and drank the whole thing in two gulps. She felt much better now and the pain in her head had subsided.

"You probably shouldn't drink that, kiddo." A deep masculine voice said behind her.

"I wasn't…Oh, Macao! You shouldn't scare me like that!" Lucy yelped.

"How you holding up?" he said leaning up against the wall beside her.

"I've been better," Lucy replied knowing she couldn't hide the truth from him.

Macao had been kind of like a father to her since she joined the guild. He had always been a shoulder to cry on and would always talk to her when she was fighting with her friends. Macao had stepped up to be a surrogate father since she had a pretty lousy dad. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the truth from him.

"It's about Natsu getting married, isn't it?" he gently questioned.

"Yeah… It's just that … I…" she stuttered.

"Love him," he finished

"Yes…" she admitted blushing.

"For how long?" Macao prodded

"What?" she asked confused.

"How long have you loved him?" Macao asked.

"Since…always. I didn't realize until after the accident." Lucy admitted.

"What about Loke?" he questioned.

"Don't even remind me of that… guy." she started, seething

"Everything isn't so perfect in paradise?" he chuckled.

"To say the least..." Lucy muttered.

"I'm a guy who hasn't had a lot of luck with women, but if you love him, tell him!"

"Gosh, you giving me romantic advice is so painful to listen to!" she joked, her eyelids starting to close.

"Well, I did…" he started.

However, Lucy had passed out drunk.

"I guess it was too much for her!" he laughed.

Lucy woke up in the evening, gasping when she saw the time. On top of her already horrible day she had a splitting headache. Levy came around the corner and handed her some aspirin and a cup of water. Lucy nodded in appreciation.

"Wow Lucy! Eleven in the morning and you got drunk with only one beer!" Levy chatted, teasingly.

"Yeah, as hilarious you find it, I got nothing. Uhg! This stupid headache is killing me!" she grumbled in frustration.

"Well, now I can pick on you because your wit and charm isn't working." she teased.

"Oh, well at least I have them unlike you!" Lucy murmured from under the blankets.

"Ouch! That one stung a little!" Levy shot back.

"I'm going back to bed…" she started.

"No, you're not the guild is having a little party for Natsu and Lisanna. Even if you have a headache you have to look extra sexy tonight!" Levy declared.

"Why tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Loke's back from the Spirit Realm." Levy replied.

"Since when? He can't…" she started.

"I know the two of you haven't been getting along lately, but you two can make up at the party!" she cried triumphantly

"Okay." Lucy replied, too tired to fight back.

Levy admired Lucy's beautiful figure in the mirror. She had curled Lucy's lovely blonde locks into loose curls and pulled half of it up into a loose mini bun. Dressed in a deep red dress that went the floor it really showed off her great figure. If she wasn't beautiful enough she had on light make-up that made her gorgeous brown eyes sparkle just a little more.

"Loke will be knocked off his feet when he sees you!" Levy gushed.

Lucy felt beautiful, but she hoped to actually catch the eye of another man. Suddenly, she thought,

"_What am I thinking?! He's engaged to a stunning women already. But I love him…I want him…if only I had answered differently…" _

"Lucy? Are you there? Which necklace do you want to wear?" she asked.

"The one on the left is good." she replied without looking at either of the necklaces.

"Oh man! Look at the time I'll never get back home in order to get changed! I really wanted to impress Gajeel tonight…" she mumbled.

"You like Gajeel?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah…can't believe I said that out loud." She groaned.

"Here, wear one of my dresses. I'll make you look drop dead gorgeous tonight!" she said happily. 

Even though Lucy had no luck when it came to love; she was glad she could at least help her friends in that area. Although love seemed so black and white in her friend's lives, it was a tangled web when it came to hers. Why did she end up like this? Why her? Was she destined to die with a broken heart as all her friends around her found true love?

She smiled when she saw Gajeel look at Levy. His jaw hung open for a second, and he was absolutely mesmerized by her. Gulping he made his way through the crowd or rather pushing the crowd out of his way; he gently took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor. As they danced, (Yes, Gajeel can dance!) they looked at each other with so much love and tenderness. Lucy wished someone would look at her like that. Soon afterwards, he tenderly kissed her on the lips. Levy was taken aback but then heartily kissed him back. Lucy sighed. She was happy…even though everything was going wrong in her life at least she could share part of her friend's happiness.

As she was sitting admiring the chemistry between Gajeel and Levy, a strange girl walked up to her. With a sea green Fairy Tail symbol tattooed on her forearm, she was definitely a part of the guild. However, she looked slightly dazed and confused; however, when she saw Lucy she brightened and came over to her.

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia?" she timidly asked.

Lucy cringed at hearing her last name because it brought back so many painful memories; however trying to be helpful she replied,

"Yes, I am. It looks like you're a new member. What do you need?"

"Well, I don't have enough money to stay in the girl dormitories or rent a place around here yet. So I was wondering if I could stay with you and split the rent. I know it's not the most appropriate place to ask but…" she said.

"That sounds great! I haven't gone on a lot of missions lately and I've been struggling to pay the rent. Oh, by the way what's your name?" Lucy replied.

"Thank you so much! Oh and my name is Cassie Reynolds." she brightly replied.

The rest of the night Cassie and Lucy got to know each other. Although Cassie was a bit timid, she was easy to talk to, and Lucy was sure they would get along well. Also, she was super cute! She wore a pale knee length blue dress that showed of her curves and made her brilliant blue eyes shine. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a pretty messy bun. Also, she had a long silver and ivory necklace that completed the look. Usually, Lucy wouldn't pay attention to jewelry but the way this necklace sparkled against her fair complexion seemed…magical. Before long, Gray came over and talked with them. Cassie blushed brightly when Gray complimented her and subtly flirted with him the rest of the evening. The only reason Cassie was able to flirt with Gray was because Juvia was currently away on a mission. She would be furious when she came home and saw Cassie flirting with Gray. Lucy laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" a deep voice teased.

Lucy knew the voice well, it was Loke's. As she swung around to give him a piece of her mind, he passionately kissed her in front of everyone. Lucy's cheeks were hot and red once he finished. For what felt like eternity to Lucy, he embraced her not letting go. Everyone smiled and hooted and hollered for them. They all believed that maybe _two_ weddings were in there near future.

Once all the commotion died down, Lucy decided she needed to talk to Loke.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to congratulate Lisanna and Natsu and I wanted to see you, gorgeous." he smoothly replied.

"Since when are we good terms again? Especially after what happened…" she said tearing up.

"I'm sorry Lucy! How many times do I have to tell you! After spending some time away I realized how much I need you." he replied sincerly.

"I haven't forgiven you, yet. You'll have to prove yourself to me."

"_Prove I made the right choice going with you instead of Natsu."_ she thought to herself. Then she started thinking about what had happened between them.

"_Get out."_

"_Lucy, Aries and I were just…" Loke started._

"_Sleeping together in my apartment!" yelled Lucy._

"_Lucy, it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." Loke began._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you even know what you've done!" she screamed, tears running down her face._

"_Lucy…" _he said.

"_I said go!" _she cried, running out the door.

She shuddered at the thought of the memory. When she was crying by herself on a bench, _he_ came and comforted her.

"_I hate him to be perfectly honest! He was sleeping with one of my celestial spirit, for heaven's sake! I can't just forgive him!" _she cried to him.

"_Lucy, I don't like him personally but you love him, right?" he gently asked._

"_I don't know anymore," she sobbed._

"_Then why are you with him?" he prodded. _

"_Because…. I don't know Natsu …I'm kind of a mess right now," she replied, slightly irritated._

"_But if you truly love him you'll forgive him," he said._

"_Natsu, I could never…" she started._

"_Not right now. You're still recovering, in fact, I'd like to punch his face into a wall right now!" he replied returning to his usual self._

"_Thanks Natsu," she laughed._

"_Anytime we are best friends, right?" he replied with his usual big grin._

She still remembered his smile, the way he comforted her, and the way he held her. They could never have a conversation like that now, not with everything that had happened…

"Lucy? Are you still there?" Loke asked.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. Let's dance."

"Now we're good?"

"In your dreams, I'm still mad at you especially after kissing me like that."

"Want me to do it again or save it for later?"

"Very funny. Now shut up and just dance with me." she laughed as he twirled her on the dance floor unaware that a pair of dark eyes were watching them.

"She's beautiful…" Natsu thought as he looked across the dance hall at Lucy. Although he was mad at her for what had happened, he could never hate her, in fact, he could never stop loving her. Sure he and Lisanna were engaged, but he just wanted to make her jealous. Especially after her outright rejection,

"_I love you, Lucy." he bravely confessed, blushing furiously._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_I love you. I've always loved you." he confidently stated._

"_Natsu, I can't…" she started._

"_Why not?" he said his voice rising. _

"_I'm dating Loke now! Besides were just friends, right?" she asked._

"_Lucy, if I wanted to be just friends I wouldn't have said that!" he replied heartbroken._

"_Why are you getting mad, Natsu! I don't love you!" she yelled back, but she regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth._

"_Fine. I see how it is." He said crestfallen._

"_Natsu, wait… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that." she cried._

"_Well, you did and now I know exactly how you feel!" he said stomping off angrily._

He saw her the next day. Surprisingly he greeted her with the familiar grin and like nothing had happened. Sure their relationship was never the same again, but they continued to be friends.

"Natsu are you all right? Lisanna asked concern written on her face.

"You know me! I'm fine!" he replied with his usual ease and confidence.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Lisanna, you're my fiancée not my mother." he said.

"True, your mother wouldn't kiss you like this…" she replied, giggling like a schoolgirl and planting a kiss right on his lips.

"_I don't love you but at least you don't break my heart every time I see you."_

"_Wow, that ended up being fun!"_ Lucy remarked to herself as she got undressed. Not only had she got a roommate to share the rent with but she and Loke had made up as well.

"_I may not love him but at least we're on good terms again. But Natsu really did look nice tonight…"_

"What am I thinking!? He's engaged, and I'm dating Loke! Get a grip!" she yelled out loud in frustration. She snapped out of it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Erza, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should come and see my friend."

"Erza, I'm fine."

"Obviously not."

"Erza, I…I…" she started before breaking into tears.

"It's okay, to feel sad! The man you love is getting married!"she said hugging her friend.

"But I'm already so weak, Erza!" she cried.

After she said that Erza got up and slapped her across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for!" she yelled in pain.

"Lucy! You are not weak! You may not be the strongest wizard, but you are just as strong as Gray, Natsu, and I!" she exclaimed angrily.

"How?" she asked crying.

"You persevere and never give up."

"I'm not that great of a person…" she started.

"Yes, you are! Are you going to give up on Natsu?"

"Yes! I have to he loves Lisanna so much…"

"He still loves you, you know."

"No, he doesn't. Especially after what happened…"

"I don't know what happened but he sure was looking at you a lot tonight." she said a slight smile on her lips.

"Erza, please don't make this any more painful than it is." Lucy said.

"Okay. But don't give up, Lucy. I have to go. I have to go on a S-class mission with Laxus tomorrow. Ugh, he makes crazy. See? You're not the only one with problems," she replied giving her wink as she walked out.

A week later after the party, Cassie moved in with Lucy.

"Oh, please be careful with that!" Cassie asked cringing at the way Elfmen was carrying her box labeled, "FRAGILE."

"Sorry Miss Cassie! Since I'm a real man, I always try to please women. I'll be more careful." Elfmen replied very serious.

"No problem, Elfmen. Thank you for helping me move in! You too, Grey!" she said, blushing.

"Happy to help. I think that's the last of them." Grey said while carrying in the last of the boxes.

"Oh thank you so much, guys! You're too kind!" she said.

"A real man is always happy to help a lady in need." Elfmen replied.

"Yeah, what he said," Grey said.

"Yeah, guys thanks! Do you want anything to drink before you leave?" Lucy asked the guys.

"I think we're both good see you guys around." Grey said before he and Elfmen left.

"Everyone had been so kind to me since I joined Fairy Tail!" Cassie said after the two men had left.

"Yeah everyone is terrific here! I'm sure you'll fit right in! We'll go over to the guild hall once you unpack everything." Lucy exclaimed, happily.

"Okay thanks!" Cassie replied, sweetly.

As Lucy helped sort through Cassie's stuff, she was amazed at all the cute clothes the girl had. All her stuff was super cute too!

"_I'm sure she'll be a hit with all the boys at Fairy Tail_….what's this?" she said, picking up a small silver box and starting to open it.

"Oh please don't touch that!" Cassie cried. Luckily, she was able to stop Lucy before she opened the box completely.

"Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't be prying!" she said, extremely embarrassed.

"No, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt! That box contains some powerful magic." she said.

"Okay, what kind of magic do you use, Cassie?" she asked.

"Oh, I mostly use healing and water magic." she replied.

"Awesome! We'll have to find you a mission tomorrow!" she replied eager to help her friend out.

"I know that you just met me…and…ummm…" she stsrted to say.

"It's okay, say what's on your mind." Lucy said, chuckling.

"What's going on with you and Natsu?" she asked, timidly.

"You noticed? You know Natsu?" she asked, curious.

"I'm a newbie and I could sense the tension between the two of you. Also, I know of Natsu although we haven't officially met yet," she replied.

"Natsu is kinda famous but how did you find out about him?" she prodded.

"Well, I love studying about different types of magic…and Dagon Slayer magic is one of my favorites. I've always wanted to meet an actual dragon slayer." Cassie admitted.

"Well, Natsu and I aren't getting along right now, but I'm sure Grey would introduce you." she said.

"Really?! Grey is so nice." Cassie said, dreamily.

"Wow, you've got it bad!" Lucy teased.

"What?! It's that obvious?" she asked.

"I think he might like you but there's Juvia to consider..." she started.

"Wait…he already has a girlfriend!?" she cried out shocked, "I should have expected it! He really is gorgeous."

"No…no, it's this girl in our guild…she's kind of obsessed with Gray… she's also a super powerful wizard." Lucy said honestly.

"Too bad. I am glad that she didn't see me flirting with him! There would have been blood!" she joked, merrily.

Lucy laughed inwardly imagining the major cat fight that would have broken out. Girls at Fairy Tail fought like no other. Disrupting her thoughts, Cassie suddenly asked her,

"Lucy do you ever wish you had a second chance with Natsu?"

"Why would you want to know that?" she replied, slightly offended by the very personal question.

"I'm sorry that was really rude, but I need to know. Do you want a second chance?" she stated, rather bluntly.

"Yes, I made a huge mistake…but the past is the past, right?" she answered, honestly.

"It doesn't have to be. What if I could give you a chance to right the wrongs of your past?" Cassie asked sincerely.

"What are you talking about, Cassie? That's impossible!" Lucy replied.

"Not exactly, my magic also deals with the flow of time so I could cast a spell that could change your past." she simply stated.

"Really? All I'd have to tell you is how I want things to go?!" she asked excitedly.

"Magic makes things easy but not that easy. I'd send you back to a particular day, and it would be up to you to change things the way you want them to go." she said.

"Okay, I'll do it. Anything else I should know?" Lucy asked.

"Time doesn't like being…altered. Many things will try to stop you. Also, the day will constantly repeat until the outcome you want is achieved but be careful what you wish for…things aren't always what they seem." she replied honestly.

"Let's do it." Lucy exclaimed.

"Right now? I suppose there's no time like the present…" Cassie muttered.

With that Cassie rubbed her strange silver necklace, the room suddenly glowing silver. Lucy saw Cassie's lips whisper a spell, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Complications

Chapter 2 – Complications

**I just wanted to give a credit for the story idea to TheCraftyCracker! I'm totally indebted to her! You should go and check out some of her stories! Now for the story!**

"_LUCY!" Natsu screamed._

"_Natsu…" Lucy started._

"_Hang in there! I promise I won't let you get hurt again!"yelled Natsu as he covered Lucy with his body._

"_Not so fast! I believe you had a previous engagement," the man in blue said, smirking at Natsu._

"_Get out of my way unless you intend to be pulverized. I'll never forgive you for hurting Lucy!"Natsu shouted, shaking with fury._

"_Natsu! Run! Forget about me! Save yourself!" Lucy cried out, tears streaming down her face._

"_Never! Never! Never!" he cried and turned to the man, "You made Lucy cry, count yourself as dead buddy!"_

Natsu sat up in a cold sweat. _"Why was he dreaming of that awful day 6 months ago? Sure Lucy and he weren't getting along after their fight, but every time he thought of that horrible day…" _he thought, shuddering.

"Natsu! Get up it's 9 o'clock already! " cried Happy.

"Happy, why didn't you get me up!" Natsu yelled as he quickly pulled on his clothes almost forgetting his scarf.

"You sleep like the dead, Natsu." stated Happy, "I tried five times before you actually woke up!"

Natsu had nothing to say. He dressed quickly and was out of the house five minutes later. After that dream, it didn't help that Cana of all people was the first person he saw.

"Morning Natsu!" she yelled out when she saw him making his way across the street.

"M..morning Cana," he muttered back.

"What's wrong? You're engaged! At least look happy about it!" she teased him.

"Your breath reeks of alcohol. Do you ever stop drinking?" Natsu stated bluntly. "Anyway, I have to get moving, Gray and I are going on a mission. See you."

Natsu started jogging leaving a stunned Cana behind. When he entered the guild hall, he could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was surrounding the new girl, Cassie, looking murderous. Natsu came over rushing over yelling,

"What's going on here?"

"You mean you haven't heard the news about Lucy, Natsu?" asked a surprised Gray.

"What about Lucy?" he growled.

"Natsu, Lucy is missing, and we believe it to be this girl's fault." Erza interjected, calmly.

As soon as he heard this, he picked Cassie up slowly crushing her neck. He asked his tone becoming increasingly more dangerous,

"Where is Lucy? What have you done with her? What do you want?"

However, despite the iron grip Natsu had on her throat, Cassie chuckled. He blinked and was suddenly pinned to the floor. She quietly whispered in his ear,

"Dragon Slayer, it is wise to _**never **_fight a Time Mage." She released him, yet, as soon as Natsu recovered himself he ran back at her, his fists on fire ready for a fight. Swinging an uncoordinated punch at Cassie because of his rage, Natsu rushed in his temper flaring forgetting the consequences. She easily dodged him flipped him upside down on to his back. Still shocked, Natsu didn't react quickly enough to her ankle flying at him. Grimacing in pain from his broken leg, his cry echoed throughout the eerily quiet guild hall. All the guild members were furious Cassie, however, to their anger, they were held back by a single person.

"Do not fight the girl," Makarov quietly said. "you will not win this fight. The girl holds the advantage over you." Before he could go on, Cassie stood up straight ignoring Makarov and walked out the door. Everyone was too stunned to fight her. Elfman was the first to speak,

"Master, why didn't you stop her?"

"I see no reason to stop her. She is a member of our guild and can come and go as she pleases." Makarov stated this simply as what had just happened had been a tiny squabble that happened daily in the guild hall. Makarov wouldn't answer any of their other questions leaving the guild members disturbed and asking themselves,

"What happened to Lucy?"

Lucy woke up under a flowering Rainbow Sakura tree known to Magnolia. Lucy thought,

"_That's strange. It's the summer time. Why are the Rainbow Sakura trees in bloom?"_ Then suddenly all the memories came rushing back.

"That's right this is the day that I broke Natsu's heart," she said aloud. She wandered around Magnolia looking for the time. She asked the man at the grocery store for the time. (This was before she had accidently blown up half his store!) She realized it was 11:30 and had only thirty minutes to get there. Unfortunately, she ran straight into a tall handsome man.

"Ouch!" she cried out, looking at the man angrily.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going," the man apologized, sheepishly.

"It's all right. It was my fault anyway," Lucy apologized, embarrassed.

"There's a cute coffee shop just around the corner…" the man began.

"Wait! I don't even know your name, and you're asking me on a date?!" Lucy interrupted, quickly.

"The name is Thorn by the way and I wanted to buy you a coffee to apologize for knocking you down." he admitted, shyly. Before Lucy could protest she had somewhere to go, the clock struck 12:00 and her heart sunk.

"_Oh no, my last chance of fixing things is gone." she thought. _Suddenly, she started weeping and Thorn the man she barely knew wrapped her in his strong arms. When Lucy was only sniffling, she let go and met his eyes awkwardly.

"Umm…I'm really sorry about that. I just missed…" Lucy apologized.

"No, Love, it is fine. I only hate to see such beautiful girls cry," Thorn cut her off, handing her a soft handkerchief. "Who is this man that so cruelly broke your heart?"

"Well…" Lucy began but then started tearing up.

"Come, Love, let's go to that coffee shop and talk, just as friends," he suggested, brightly. He grabbed her hand walking towards the coffee shop.

Natsu unable to do much with his broken leg was back at his apartment cursing himself,

"Because I was hurt by her, I was stabbing back at her with daggers to hurt her back. I've totally ignored her and now she's gone! I was so angry. I loved…no love her so much! This whole game of breaking her heart will now break Lisanna's. Not only have I caused one casualty but two in this stupid game! I distanced myself but to what gain? My friends and I never go on missions anymore all because of my stupid pride!"

"Glad you're finally starting to catch on, Dragon Slayer," said a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Cassie, what do you want?" he replied in an uncharacteristic calm voice.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to realize your errors, but you're not the only guilty party in this tale of heartbreak and despair," Cassie dramatically replied.

"Cut the crap, Cassie, where is Lucy?" Natsu whispered his voice full of malice.

"Oh, don't you want to know what I mean?" she replied, ignoring Natsu's question.

"Fine, I'll bite. What do you mean?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"I thought you'd never ask! Lucy is just as guilty in this tale of woe as you are," Cassie replied, laughing.

"No, this is my fault. You don't even deserve to speak her name," Natsu spat.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, Dragon Slayer, playing with you will be fun indeed," she replied, unfazed.

"I liked you a whole lot better when you were the sweet shy new recruit of Fairy Tail," Natsu murmured under his breath.

"Well, all of us have many different sides to us, dear," Cassie replied.

"I'm done with the games! What do you want?" Natsu cried.

"I for one am very impressed. You're playing the game well, Dragon Slayer; however, a few more trials await you before the rescue of your damsel in distress," Cassie replied, smoothly.

"Trials?" he asked, confused.

"You'll see what I mean very soon," she answered. Cassie then turned around and jumped out of the window landing softly in the alley below. Natsu watched her back as it disappeared into the night. 


End file.
